


Toxic

by Annabethstolepipersbreakfast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has problems, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast/pseuds/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast
Summary: Keith has problems with accepting Krolia as his mom, Lance helps.





	Toxic

Keith was avoiding Krolia, he left the blade for a few days to breathe and see his actual family. Sure, Krolia was his family by blood, but she had never been there for him. He was currently in the observation deck, debating on whether or not he should go get dinner.

“so… are you going tell me what’s wrong?”

Lance.

Beautiful, smart and very curious Lance was standing at the door and looking at Keith like he knew something he didn’t. “How do you know something is wrong?” asked Keith.

“Because you’re my boyfriend and because you are mopping more than usual”

“I don’t… never mind” Keith knew Lance well enough to know that he wasn‘t going to drop it

“c’mon, I know you Keith… what happened at the blade of mermelada?”

“I-ah I met my mom…”

“You met your mom? But I thought… how?”

“Well she is a blade, we met during a mission” he did not want to go into details and tell Lance about the hostage situation and how he told Krolia to just leave him and complete the mission.

“And… how is she?” Lance asked, taking a sit next to Keith.

“She… ugh she is reckless and she never listens!!”

“So she is just like you?”

“Lance!!!”

“Sorry, sorry “the Cuban boy laughed while raising his hands in defense, “so I’m guessing that if you’re here it’s because you didn’t have a happy mother son reunion?”

“I can’t be happy to see her when I don’t even know her”

“Yeah but… Keith she is your mom”

“I know this, okay? But you can’t expect me to receive her with open arms when she left me”

“I get that, but don’t you want to ever have a relationship with her?”

“I don’t think so, she didn’t so”

“Keith I would do anything to be with my mom right now or at least talk to her, and you just found your mom!!”

“yes Lance I get that! But I bet our moms are very different! My mom never tucked me in bed and gave me a goodnight kiss! She never took care of me when I was sick! She wasn’t there when I got into the garrison or when I got expelled! I don’t care about her, okay? Because she didn’t care about me enough to stay!”

Lance now just looked sad and worried “hey, I’m sorry, but all this anger? Is toxic”

“Then leave, just like everyone else”

Keith hid his face, tears running down his cheeks, out of everyone in the castle, Lance was the one he needed the most, and he was pushing him away, Keith knew he would eventually leave, like his mom, his dad, … Shiro.

“No, I can’t just leave you” Lance scooted closer to Keith, “I love you too much to leave”

And it broke Lance’s heart to see the actual shock in his boyfriends face.

“I… I love you too. So much it hurts, and I’m so terrified that you are going to leave”

“Look, I need you to understand that I will not leave, and about your mom, give her a chance, maybe you will find that she had a good reason to leave, maybe she didn’t want to leave you”

“We’ll see, thanks Lance” he smiled softly at the Cuban.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed something like this and couldn't find anything so i wrote it, hope you like it! comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
